Talk:Jorge-052
ACCENT How do we know he's Spanish like it says in the trivia? [[User:PX173|''PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 09:26, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :I got the impression he was Australian. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 09:58, December 16, 2009 (UTC) He's British, more specifically a Londoner. If pushed I'd say maybe East London. --Sandor051 12:47, December 16, 2009 (UTC) ::I used to live in London, and was there a month or two ago. NO ONE SPOKE LIKE THAT. Jorge is either australian or maybe South African, but he is definitely NOT British. Adam 148 17:13, December 16, 2009 (UTC)He is british, well english. He talks rather upper class too. I know he is british because i am from britain too.. :::Really, because this Hackney editor sure as hell does recognise the accent.--Sandor051 I never stated he was Spanish, I just stated his name pronounced in Spanish is something different from the English pronunciation they use. Of course someone removed it... --Asian Inferno 19:04, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :Because it is irrelevant.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 19:11, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Explain to me how it is any more or less relevant then any other facet of the knowledge we have about him, without resorting to "because it is/because it has been decided that it is". I've laid out my arguments, and until we know who the voie actor is it should be noted. --Sandor051 23:43, December 16, 2009 (UTC) I think it is important because of the lack of information. And the consensus is that most of the people who view that name would pronounce it the Spanish way and not the English way like the trailer. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jorge --Asian Inferno 05:49, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Nowadays, Spanish is becoming a rather minor language. From where I live, at least. It isn't really worth noting. Also, they pretty much don't pronounce it in spanish since most of the characters and real-life people(on the internet at least) pronounce it the American way.[[User:PX173|PX]][[User_talk:PX173|''1]]7'' 08:41, December 17, 2009 (UTC) People, you seem to be forgetting that this is over 500 years in the future. Etchnicites or nationalities don't apply anymore at least not in the way we know them. There's a lot of time for them to mix up, change, etc. While certain colonies such as Madrigal seem to have a prominent population of certain ethnicity, it doesn't necessarily mean they haven't been mixed up on other worlds such as Earth.--Jugus (Talk | ) 09:22, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :Thus why it is irrelevant.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 13:29, December 17, 2009 (UTC) :"George" could just be the way Carter pronounces it. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 19:22, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Of course nobody realy speaks like that in London- nobody speaks like their sterotype accent- however, he is British- I am certain of it- having lived in London all my life, I think I can do a pretty good guess. Oh and also, Spanish is in NO WAY a minor language- it is used by more people worldwide that both German and French (not put together, or at least I don't think so anyway) and is much more useful that both in the modern world. Ickarus Ravenor 22:20, January 13, 2010 (UTC) i don't know what's all the confusion about the pronunciation of his name, you say that Jorge is a spanish name, BUT it is also a portuguese name and the pronunciation in portugueses is very close to the pronunciation of "George" in english, Carter could very well be saying the name in portuguese but it sounded more like george because the voice actor is probably american or british or whatever...Fipas 21:09, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Kill the fact or release it, but do not waste our time with talk!--Guardians-117 23:39, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Where the hell did people get the Australian thing from? I'm Australia, I live in Australia, that is not an Australian accent--Soul reaper 10:33, February 25, 2010 (UTC) you guys do know that Australia was or still is a colony of England that is Why there "Accents" are similiar Alertfiend 03:29, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Australia has a hell of a lot of mixed accents in it... quite often hybrid accents, hell one day mixed accents are probably gonna be considered Australian... DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 00:32, May 19, 2010 (UTC) i must agree with adam 148 about the south african thing. this is probably a bad generalization but his skin tone combined with his accent would indicate to me that if nothing else at least one of his parents (up until age 5 or 6) may have been a south african and jorge picked it up. People are generaly wanting to know if the voice actor has a brittish/south african accent its hard to tel because people do not realise that in london alone there are a number of different accents same goes for south africa. SO untill we know exactly who the voice actor is this will remain unknown. Also, the origin of the character himself and his name is irrelvant to the origin of the voice actor. Who does sound like one of those crappy americans atempting to impersonate a brittish accent (and badly) Does anyone know his voice actorr yet? because to my ears it sounds similar to Captain Mactavish/Soap, from the Modern Warfare series, and Soap is a British Character and sounds very british, same with Jorge. 22:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Soap is Scottish. Are you thinking of Ghost/Gaz? 19:54, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Welsh; Scottish and English are British. British just means something from the island of Great Britain.-- Forerunner 20:01, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I did mean Soap this time, (I have made that mistake before though), but at least to my ears, he sounds identical to Soap when he says his one line in the new ViDoc. And as the above postter pointed out, I used British in the sense "from Britain", I'm Welsh and proud and I call everyone from Great Britain british, it just makes things easier. 22:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah, my apologies. I mistook you for one of those braindead slobs who believe that London is the only city in the UK, and that UK; Britain; British and English are synonymous (to them, Welsh might as well be Klingonese).-- Forerunner 23:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Of course I know Scotland is in Britain (I'm from England), I just questioned it because he put that Jorge (Southern English) sounds like Soap (Scottish), when Jorge's accent is almost identical to Ghost/Gaz's (also Southern English). 12:55, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Well he speaks Russian, and his accent sounds Russian-ish. But he doesn't sound Australian, I live here, and it doesn't, maybe a teansy bit, but but could be british. The language is actually Hungarian. He's from Reach, and the majority of the people on Reach settled from Eastern Europe. possibly somewhere from there?--WhellerNG 20:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh, my bad, I read somewhere that he spoke Russian. Well, he was born on Reach, so probably Eastern European, but it isn't Australian. LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 03:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Armor What do you suppose that tube on the front of his chest is? It probably has something to do with his heay weapons specialty, but I just can't figure it out.Jamminben 04:25, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, I'm trying to think of what other sci-fi characters would put there. Maybe its explosive materials for demolitions. Maybe incendiary fuel? More ammunition, or medical supplies? Could be something to do with his armour, an extra something to make his armour stronger. For the time being, I like to think it's a biscuit tin though, and that he puts cookies in there. It's interesting anyway. -[[User:TheLostJedi|'TheLostJedi']] 15:44, January 16, 2010 (UTC) He reminds me of Heavy Weapons Guy (Team Fortress 2). Maybe he has a Sandvich in there. I'll bet his gun's named Sascha. 09:44, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Alertfiend's post made me think it could be a canister of that foam form of C7 or what ever it was Locklear used to blow the Forerunner Crystal apart.--Zervziel 04:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Reminds me of the exo-armor that Maria-062 wore when testing the Mk.VI in the Halo Graphic Novel. It could function somthing similar to it, but thats just my guess. CyanDeadEye 19:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) psss he obviously has Tooth paste in there Alertfiend 03:30, March 24, 2010 (UTC) i have theories for a few of his unnamed armor components, lets start with tube on his chest, i have 2 theories *it is explosive material because he is also probably the demolitions specialist as well as the heavy weapons guy (HW and demolitions is often a joint specialty) *it could be a signal or flare now for the extra armor plates on his left shoulder *it could be protection from explosives since he is also probably a demolitions guy *since he can deal the most damage individually out of noble team it could be extra armor plating because he would be the priority target and that is the side he is pointing at the enemy cuz hes right handed (like all characters in halo) now for the backpack (not the armors power pack) *it could be extra ammo *or more simply, it could be a counterweight cuz that gun must weigh a ton and it would allow him to keep his balance while on the move (that thing must be heavy even for a spartan II) and it will make it easeir for him to aim without spending more energy leveling the damn thing *note the antennas (u can see them on the side view of jorge in the gallery) so they could be a radio his helmet thingey *more EOD protection *could be a targeting system cuz its a special weapon and its data might not be on the suits weapon databases e.g reticle, ammo count his wrist thingeys *EOD protection (what else could it be) 13:14, April 10, 2010 (UTC) *Personally i think that that tube on his chest carrying any manner of explosive seems kind of like a big bullseye. runnning into combat with an explosive on your chest against guys who use mainly superheated plasma as ammo seems really suicidal to me. honestly i think it is more than likely A) a prototype bio-foam administer or B) just extra armor.Zimydoomy 17:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Command Structure Why is Carter leading Noble team and not Jorge? Is it becuase Carter is the original squad leader and Jorge has just been attached? Then again, Jorge is still a lower rank than Carter. None of this makes sense to me, why would a so called "expendable" Spartan-III be put in command of a superior Spartan-II with advanced training and augmentation? -[[User:Kurt - O51|'Kurt A.]] 16:08, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *The assumption that IIs are automatically better than IIIs should stop. Expendable was used only in terms of production costs. Additionally, putting the augmentations of the two programs side by side, we see that the IIIs had THE SAME augmentations, and Gamma company had further augmentations. IIIs were trained by Mendez and Kurt, while IIs were trained by Mendez, presumably while he had less experience with the twos. How could this be anything than BETTER than the IIs, except that the IIIs had a significantly shorter training period. We see in "Headhunters" that ONI is capable and willing to put soldiers into several more years of training. Obviously, Carter was something more than "expendable." It would make less sense (in most cases) to put a more valuable soldier under the command of someone less valuable, but this definitely isn't the case. Whatever happened, Carter is now the leader of the squad and has a higher rank. -User:ApolloisNaughty **When is it mentioned that the augmentations are the same as the Spartan-II's? I always assumed they were different. I'll go check up Ghosts of Onyx --Necrosis103 17:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) **You can do that, or you can check both articles on spartan augmentation. The kicker was that they perfected the process, allowing all 300 of the spartans to survive. Gamma company had some psychological augments. Training was shorter, but it'd be foolish to think it was anything but just as good if not better than what Class 1 of the IIs had. Additionally, if "Headhunters" tells us anything, it tells us ONI is capable and willing to put Spartans through extra months and years of training ApolloisNaughty 19:09, January 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Ah yes, true but it seemed that the S-IIIs only got drug-based augmentations, whereas the S-IIs got plenty of physical augmentations as well, such as the reinforced bones. Do the SIIIs get any physical augmentations? --Necrosis103 16:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::No such implications of inferiority exist anywhere. The Spartan-III candidates all recieved the carbide-ceramic ossification process, a fibroid muscular protein complex to boost muscle density, a retina inversion stabiliser to improve night vision, and an improved colloidal neural disunification solution increasing reaction times. And then you have the mental modifications made to Gamma, which likely don't apply to Noble Team. The S-III's were just younger, and used stupidly by Ackerson and ONI. The actual Spartans themselves are as stong, fast, intelligent and ferocious as any of the II's, and in that last regard perhaps more so.-- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 22:27, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Doesn't Kurt say when the children that are too become Alpha Company are dropped off won't be like the SII's, in reference to the fact that these Spartans were not genetically ideal like the SII's? Wouldn't that make the SII's better soldiers, if not better leaders or commanders? Psycho60 00:13, March 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::As far as I know, all he meant was that they'd have to compensate for their different genetics with imprved training and augmentation - the SIII's would be different. That still doesn't imply inferiority. -- Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 00:37, March 5, 2010 (UTC) I still must disagree, as Jorge has obviously seen many more battles than any of the S-IIIs in Noble Team, and would most likely have more experience in leading a team compared to Carter (there is also the issue with what type of armor Carter and Jorge have in comparison with one another). I must agree and assume that most of the combat involving S-IIIs detailed to us in the novels have been situations where they have not yet seen actual combat, and most S-IIIs never do and live to tell the tale. As they are deployed en masse and brutally slaughtered for small militaristic gain (a shipyard could have been more efficiently removed by a smaller team of S-IIIs, leaving the other two hundred plus spartans to fight another day for better, more efficient goals). -[[User:Kurt - O51|'''Kurt A.]] 2:57, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Combat experience is not the same as command experience. Jorge looks like he can handle heavy firepower, and that's a good skill to have, but just because Carter is younger doesn't mean he's less experienced. The Spartan-III's are sent on missions that even Spartan-II's would deem suicidal - the fact that these S-III's have survived against such odds makes them unique. :The effectiveness and achievement of Operation PROMETHEUS is also debatable. A smaller team wuld have taken longer to infiltrate and set the charges - that would have been time the Covenant could have used to find and stop them. Likewise, they were eventually overwhelmed by superior numbers - would a smaller team have really stood that much more of a chance? I agree that sending the Spartans on suicide missions is stupid, but it's also effective - that shipyard could have been churning out dozens of new ships to field against the UNSC every years. Its destruction may have been crucial in the orbital defence of hundreds of colony worlds. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 11:10, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, but another weapon that would have been crucial to the defense of hundreds of colonies, the Spartan-IIIs, as stated above, they can, and have apparently matured must faster than the Spartan-IIs,. Though we may have to receive the game to see this concretely, the evidence is plainly there. The Spartan-IIIs are not at all in any way, physically or mentally, inferior to the S-IIs, at least with a little battle seasoning. So, if the UNSC had realized this, they could have sent these Spartans to missions where they could learn the ways of battle, yet still serve a vital role. Only at that point could they be sent in smaller task forces to complete suicide missions, if four Spartan-IIIs survived as long as Noble team has, then I'm sure, perhaps at the cost of their own lives, they could destroy a high priority target such as the shipyard of PROMETHEUS. -Kurt - O51 05:27, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Obviously, I'm a little late to this party, but I thought I may as well throw down my cards while I'm here. The Spartan-IIs and IIIs both recieved the same augmentations and such, meaning that they both should be about as capable as each other. This we know. Something to keep in mind though, the IIIs were not selected. All of the IIs were selected based on strict genetic identifiers. I belive this may be an explanation for Jorge's size. He's naturally bigger and tougher than the others. Something i'm wondering though, how did the IIIs recieve officer ranks? All of the IIs were enlisted (obviously, I mean, they were kidnapped). John-117 is a Master-CPO, and he had multiple decades of command experience. Maybe Ackerson had something to do with it. =/ Hitodama 19:10, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Bringing up the rear: Four paragraphs up, the unacknowledged editor makes a valid point. Combat experience is not the same as command experience. Whether or not the SPARTAN-IIs are any better than the SPARTAN-IIIs in combat is irrelevant. Jorge may have been a better and more experienced soldier than Carter, but his forte is heavy weapons usage, whereas Carter presumably lead a team while he was still a member of Alpha Company. So, even if Jorge was a better fighter (which there's no way of knowing, unless they were to, for some reason, duke it out during the Halo: Reach campaign), he wouldn't be as good at leading Noble as Carter would be.Operator 141 06:52, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Why no mention of his weapon? So far, the heavy machine gun used by Jorge has yet to be mentioned in Halopedia as an official weapon. Another thing, is it a ripped-off turret or a first-person weapon? Or even a useable weapon at all?--FluffyEmoPenguin 20:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Actually it has. Why the hell do you care about it? It's not like we actually have any Reach information on it to go by.-- Forerun ' 20:55, March 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Remember Forerunner, be civil towards other users in a wiki. They want to know, and so they ask. Just help them and then move on to other stuff. -- [[User:Ultra Force|'Ultra Force]] 16:54, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::: It looks like Jorge is sporting the redesigned AIE-486H Heavy Machine Gun with the shield removed. and painted a different colour.--WhellerNG 01:45, September 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: best buy somehow got it to show up in first person Andrew-108 01:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) How? Ok just a little confused here and hoping someone can explain this to me bc i cant seem to. Regardless which of the 3 Spartans are missing (Halo War's Red Team, Grey Team, Black Team), it is safe to say that 052 was not among them, meaning he was part of the Spartan mission to capture the Covenant leadership. Therefore, he should be aboard the Pillar when Red Team left to defend the generators. First Strike keeps track of those Spartans and how many die (even if all the KIA arn't mentioned by name). so tell me, how did a S-II get hooked up to Noble? The number of Spartan-IIs out there is very wooly- it's quite possible that no-one will ever know exactly how many Spartan-IIs are around at any given time. But to brass tacks- Jorge could easily have been assigned to Noble Team by NAVCOM- with a wave of their hand, he'd have to do it. And also note that, in Ghosts of Onyx, it's said that "Kurt had always presumed other Spartans were being trained, that he and his fellows were the first in what would be a long line of Spartans." Kurt-051 was the only Spartan-II at the time who was aware of an alternative Spartan program, so it's entirely possible that Jorge and the other Spartan-IIs assume this too. As such, Jorge wouldn't really make a distinction about them- to him, they'd just be the next wave of Spartans (which, in a way, they are). It wouldn't make a difference to him, since Noble is equipped with MJOLNIR, just like him, so no questions asked.Operator 141 06:46, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :yeah but its not so much about how willing he is versus conflict with the numbers in FoR and FS. even with slight descrepency, the numbers given show the Jorge had to have been briefed on the Spartans mission to capture the leadership of the Covenant and also had to have dropped with Red Team. so how was he with Noble when he should have been aboard Autumn ::Class-II for god's sake. Take away the members of the 33 who died before Reach and you have around 14. Jorge was with Noble team, not Red or Blue team.-- Forerun ' 03:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :: seriously, where are you getting 14 from. Nylund specifically states in FoR that there were at least 25 S-IIs being briefed. ::: There's a reason why 343 and Eric Nylund are reissuing the books. That count is so out of date now that its nearly impossible to reconcile with the recent canon. Frankly, I don't know if the UNSC knows how many Spartans are out there running around. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 04:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::Fair enough answer. but now i'm really more curious about 14. seriously, where does that come from? :::::It's the number you get when you minus the 3 Red Team SPARTANs; Grey team; Maria; Kurt; Jorge and those who died before 2552 from 33 (I don't count the Homecoming SPARTANS whose existence may very well have just been put down as augmentation-related deaths to hide their disappearances). As there are still around 28 in the Fall of Reach (3 on Gamma Station), it can be assumed that at most 14 of the unnamed SPARTANs are actually class-II replacements.-- 'Forerun ' 18:01, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Guess that makes sense. I would still try and contend that they weren't class two replacements bc of Halsey's comment of only 3 KIA, but given how many contradictions are in the first books, there really doesn't seem to be a point. Death? During the new "Battle Begins" trailer, at 0:35, Jorge is seen lying facedown on the ground. --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn out the Lights,]] [[UserWiki:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 03:38, July 30, 2010 (UTC) He's not dead he was movingRoberthaha 17:06, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :I didn't notice that, but now that you point it out, I can see him. As said above, he is moving, but he's lying face-down, and seems to be injured. I don't know whether that's a hint to his fate, but we'll have to wait and see. - [[User:Halo-343|'Halo-343']] [[User talk:Halo-343|(Talk)]] 17:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::If he is injured, then what chance does he have against three Field Marshals? --[[User:Kurt - O51|'Turn' out the Lights,]] [[UserWiki:Kurt - O51|'on' your way Out]] 01:51, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::No Kurt, that was 1 Field Marshall and 2 Zealots. If it were 3 Field marshalls, noble team would have been dead meat. SPARTAN-A110|Phoenix Marathon ::: It just looks like he's ducking to me, possibly to cover someone or something.--Wannabecriminalman 00:55, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Rank Has nobody noticed that Jorge's rank, Chief Warrant Officer, puts him higher up in command than Master Chief? In fact, by the battle of Reach, Jorge is the highest ranking Spartan II besides Kurt. So this brings up several questions. How long has Jorge been away from the rest of the S-II class that he's been able to attain this rank? Is the Warrant Officer rank affiliated with the Army (The modern US Navy disbanded their warrant officer program in the 70s. Maybe it persisted to the 2500s and the Army is the only one that has it)? It's an interesting situation.--Nerfherder1428 13:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :Jorge is navy, like all SPARTAN-IIs. The UNSC Navy obviously uses the warrant officer program. Not all of it is a duplicate of the US military, you know.-- Forerunner 17:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I've noticed that the Spartans that get pulled away from the main group of them tend to be promoted above the Chief. Guess that's just one-up-manship lol DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 13:46, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::John-117 isn't really that great of soldier in the grand scheme of things. He's just got the most press. Fredric-104 is more than likely a better leader, if not a better fighter in general. John's just really lucky, which many people have commented on, mostly Cortana and Dr. Halsey --WhellerNG 01:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Rank doesn't mean that they are a good fighter, they aren't Elites. Kurt was promoted for training the S-IIIs. John-117 is a good soldier, he just isn't that high ranked. Sergeant Johnson was a good soldier, but he's a sergeant.LiLLiPaDDy ~True tears are never seen, only hidden~ 11:43, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Birthdate Could someone who can edit please put up his age (41) like the rest of Noble Team? And Jun's too (28)? Alex T Snow 07:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) WHY??? Why did we keep half of Noble Team Locked and the other half open? Now... we all know... WHY JORGE!!! WHY!!! *Cries Endlessly* Jorge's first name is Neven, my soures is the 2nd mission, just after where you chace that elite with the sword, about 2mins after that, the hole team stop for a moment, and jorge talks to the girl she say her dad died,he says, (whats your name, are you from around here) then he says (I'm Neven jorge). Please can you go see for your self,coz i might be hearing things. :Nah, I think he says "I'm named Jorge" or something like that in Hungarian. Spartans are only known by their first names, and Jorge's first name is obviously none other than Jorge. --Jugus (Talk | ) 06:53, September 15, 2010 (UTC) No. Its probably not Neven, its probably Hungarian like 'Senior Jorge' or 'Sir Jorge'. Lt. Commander -A110 | [ COM/S ] [ ] :Perhaps it's "Nevem" instead of "Neven"? Because Google Translator says that "My name is Jorge" in English translates to "A nevem Jorge" in Hungarian. --[[User:NuparuMahnika|''Nup]](T) 08:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Teleported to Parts Unknown Just wondering how being teleported to parts unknown equals death? How did he die? Did he suffocate or something in deep unknown space? -confused- --Kluutak 14:00, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :He's dead in the sense that we are very, very unlikely to see him ever again. Z 01:22, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::effectivly, the most likey outcome of the drive 'malfunction' would be that every one of his particles is transported to a different point in the drive's range throughout space both 'normal' and 'slip'. in otherwords, its like taking apart a lago building and throwing the resultant pile of bricks up in the air so that they scatter around you into another pile of a hundred other bricksKre 'Nunumee 01:30, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Then souldnt he be listed as MIA since he did not get killed --ponds11 20:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :: Precisely... he should be Listed as MIA until we have a confirmed death. It's basically the same thing that happened with Sargent Johnson. It should be the same with all Halo characters that die. Until We see their corpse or 100 years pass they should be listed as MIA. This being a video game anything... I REPEAT... ANYTHING can happen... In the next game we could have ghosts show up and turn into Pixies for all we know and magic becomes real. Same goes with Noble Six because we literally did NOT see the Sword go in him. --Reptileus 20:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::You are aware that Jorge had to activate a makeshift slipspace 'bomb; a bomb that would create a slipspace from within and later expand until it consumes everything and collapses after some duration. If anything, he would be torn into pieces by the slipspace rupture, just like the buildings we see in Halo 2's Delta Halo cutscene.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:31, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::I was sure that the buildings were sucked into the rupture. We see in the Metropolis cutscene that when the rupture closes, everything is blown away. Part of the ship was just cut off and sent somwhere else. It's not a literal bomb, just called one to point out the destructive nature.-- 'Forerun'' '' 20:48, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::Sucked... into oblivion.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Then why come on the article page it say's he is teleported to part's unknown so he sould be listed MIA --ponds11 20:37, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Typical misinterpretation of cutscenes. It happens because we're humans... if only we're robots... :O - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 20:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) So he sould be listed as MIA --ponds11 20:58, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :No, he couldn't. That's just the language the page chose to use. Technically, he would have just entered Slipspace and stayed there, since the drive is also used for traveling through Slipspace, not just entering it. And like they said, he would have been blown apart. Even if he somehow stayed in one piece, he wouldn't have any way out of Slipspace without an engine and the radiation would eventually kill him.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:04, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No he would of been teleported somwhere els and so he wold be listed as MIA --ponds11 21:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Teleported to Slipspace, yes, then stuck there until his shields gave out and the radiation killed him. So KIA.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator]](stalk) 21:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) No he would have his armour on so the radiation would not of killed him --ponds11 22:06, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Not forever. Give it a few hours, with or without shields, and it will be breached. And it doesn't change the fact that the entrance into Slipspace would have blown in apart, or worse, crushed him.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'']](stalk) 22:11, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::If everybody pretty much agrees that he is dead then what is that last little bit at the end for? Something about BUNGiE saying he's alive... well then I guess he's alive. --Kluutak 15:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC)